


日光浴

by brooklynkids



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Coming Out, M/M, Marauders' Era
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-23 23:47:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21328693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brooklynkids/pseuds/brooklynkids
Summary: 詹姆斯好奇于小天狼星对男人的品味
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 22





	日光浴

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sunbathing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9134719) by [mysid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysid/pseuds/mysid). 

> 詹姆斯和小天狼星属于JK罗琳。

詹姆斯迅速擦干，躺在池塘边草地的毯子上。夏日很温暖，只要躺在地面上，有阳光，没有凉风，只穿泳衣也不会冷。有一次，詹姆斯和朋友们直接在池塘里裸泳了，但那是因为从家里散步到这儿，心血来潮想去游泳。不过今天他觉得得穿泳衣了，部分因为这次是专门来游泳的，部分因为小天狼星最近告诉他的秘密。  
倒不是说泳裤能遮住多少，毕竟只能遮住按社会标准不宜暴露的敏感部位，即使他们之前在宿舍都看完了。但故意在小天狼星身边赤身裸体感觉不大对劲；故意避免在他面前赤裸也不大对劲，另一种不对劲。詹姆斯决定方便的时候尽量避免赤裸，不方便的时候就别放在心上好了。  
“水对你来说太冷了，詹姆斯？”小天狼星在池塘里喊道。  
“没有，我只是想晒黑点。”  
他听到小天狼星一路水花四溅地走上岸来，在大毯子上靠近他坐下来。詹姆斯睁开一只眼睛，看到小天狼星坐起来，双臂环抱膝盖。小天狼星一直在看着他，但詹姆斯看向他时，他避开了，转而凝视水面。  
“你要是在西班牙，肤色会晒得更漂亮的，”小天狼星说。 “你该去西班牙的。”  
波特一家一直计划今年夏天去西班牙，但是当小天狼星和他们跟他们同住时，他们放弃了。小天狼星是未成年人，得父母允许才能使用国际门钥匙，他父母不大可能同意的。波特一家直接放弃了旅行计划，声称“英国也有很多景点。”  
“上周去的梅林洞穴还挺有意思的。”詹姆斯指出。  
“你随时都能去。”  
“明年你十七岁我们就可以去西班牙了。”詹姆斯睁开眼睛看着朋友，看他这次皱眉有多厉害。小天狼星很快就避开了他的目光，再次注视着水面。  
“别盯着我看了，小天狼星，”詹姆斯好笑地说，再次闭上眼睛。  
“别自恋了，波特。”  
“我怎么样？”  
“我没有盯着你，相信我。“  
詹姆斯睁开眼睛转向小天狼星，手支着头。 “我是认真的。我到底怎么样？我是说，女孩看我时，我想知道我跟其他男孩比如何：还不错、挺好看的，有点可爱，还是比妖精还丑。我不能问女孩，但你喜欢男人，所以我才问你。“  
小天狼星笑着摇了摇头。 “你真是个怪胎，波特。”  
“说说呗。“  
”首先，不同女孩对男人的品味是不一样的，你为什么觉得我能告诉你，伊万斯喜欢什么？是的，我知道你在意的是伊万斯怎么想。“  
”但你还是可以给我一点信息啊。我是说，总有些大家普遍认可的标准吧。“  
”你跟我一样了解这些标准。不需要我说你也知道，大多数女孩会选择你而不是彼得，或者选择我而不是你。“他笑着补充道。  
“你又不想要女孩，所以她们还是会选我。”詹姆斯笑了笑。  
小天狼星伸手去拿T恤，套头穿上。 “我打赌西班牙一定更暖和。”  
“伊万斯告诉Moony她今年夏天去马略卡岛呆几周。”  
“挺好的。”  
“我打赌她肯定会晒出雀斑回来。”  
“我要是跟你赌这个，那我肯定输。你有没有注意到Moony夏天也会晒出雀斑？没有伊万斯或普瑞维特那么多，但是......”  
一朵云遮住了太阳，凉风习习，詹姆斯伸手去拿自己的T恤。套上后仍然坐在小天狼星旁边，小天狼星还在望着水面。  
“你还没说给我打多少分呢。”詹姆斯说道，碰了碰小天狼星的肩膀。  
“你跟我调情呢，波特？”小天狼星歪了歪脑袋。  
“不，什么，上帝啊，不。”  
“那就好。我可不觉得彼得和莱姆斯会愿意跟“一对情侣”共用宿舍。“  
“你什么时候告诉他们？”  
小天狼星耸了耸肩。 “回学校后吧，不能等太久，不然他们可能就从雷古勒斯口中听到了。”  
詹姆斯点点头。太阳照在他的深蓝色T恤上，暖洋洋的。他再次躺下，沐浴在阳光下。  
“你有魁地奇球员的体格，”小天狼星突然说， “腿比较瘦，但上半身不错，有点肌肉。”  
“”所以你喜欢肌肉型？你喜欢什么样的男生，肌肉男吗？健美运动员？”詹姆斯闭着眼睛问。他感觉两人没有目光接触，小天狼星会比较容易开口。  
“不，”小天狼星强调说。 “我要是看到这样的人，我只会想，他得花多少时间和精力练成这样啊，感觉有点自恋。”  
“那你喜欢什么样的？我可能能帮你介绍个呢。”  
小天狼星笑起来。 “可千万别。多谢了，我宁愿自己找。看看你追伊万斯的进展，我非常确定你只会把事情搞砸的。”  
“好吧，也就是说，你喜欢瘦瘦的，而不是肌肉发达的。黑发还是金发？”  
“詹姆斯，”小天狼星抱怨道，他叹了口气。 “好吧。我了解你，你不会放弃的。我也不喜欢太瘦的。我喜欢介于两者之间的。运动型的，有肌肉，但是是因为运动才有的，不是刻意练出来的。你知道我觉得谁超好看吗？”  
这个信息足够劲爆，詹姆斯睁开眼： “谁？”  
“米开朗基罗的大卫。”  
“什么？”  
“佛罗伦萨的一尊雕像…… ”  
“我知道大卫是什么。你渴慕一尊雕像，还叫我怪胎。”  
“皮格马利翁就想要雕像啊，还成功了。再说，我从来没说过我想要大卫。我只想解释一下我认为理想的男性身材。如果你想让伊万斯渴求你的身体，也可以朝这个方向努力。”  
“你喜欢宽肩膀小鸡鸡的男生。”  
小天狼星轻笑起来，“他确实有点儿小。”  
“在学校呢？”詹姆斯再次支起头。 “你认为学校里谁好看？”  
“别想给我介绍了。”  
“我没有，只是好奇。”  
“我不知道，”小天狼星低下头，朝詹姆斯视线的另一侧望去。 “他们都是直的，我怎么想都不重要。”  
“别管谁是直的，能不能得到跟这不相干。只管说出五个你觉得好看的男生，当然除了我。”  
“当然。”  
小天狼星沉默的时间有点长，詹姆斯决定推他一把： “我先来。五个女孩：莉莉，当然了。Vivian很可爱。梅格斯图尔特简直是绝色。”  
“她绝对不会喜欢你的。”  
“能不能得到不相干，还记得吗？那个金发的拉文克劳，梅雷迪思，她很漂亮。最后，这不意味着她排名最低，赫奇帕奇的琼斯。”  
“我就知道你至少会提名一个魁地奇球员。”  
“轮到你了。”  
“这太蠢了。”  
“轮到你了。”  
“好吧，但这是我们俩的秘密，你不能告诉任何人。要不然对他们和对我都太尴尬了。”小天狼星深吸了一口气：“Sebastain Bones不错， Danny Murphy也不错。”  
“不错。目前为止，你的品味很好。“  
“普瑞维特有点可爱，但睫毛太苍白了。”  
詹姆斯大笑道， “哈，你挺挑的啊。”  
“这让他的眼睛看起来很奇怪。 Grianan教授。”看到詹姆斯惊讶的表情，小天狼星补充道，”你说'在学校'，没说必须是学生。”  
“有意思。难怪上个学期你对黑魔法防御术这么感兴趣。”“我对黑魔法防御术兴趣是因为我想当傲罗。“  
”还差一个呢。”  
“不说了，你已经把你的快乐建立在我的痛苦之上了。事实上，我下学期都不敢被 Grianan教授罚禁闭了，要不然你绝对会拿我开玩笑的。”  
“不，还差一个，“詹姆斯哄他， “我们说好了的。”  
“我要是不说呢？”  
“那我就告诉所有人你有个叫大卫的意大利男友。‘白人，卷发，小天狼星说他那个有点小。’”  
“混蛋。”小天狼星咬着下唇再次看向水面。 “好吧，但你记住，这什么意味也没有，只是我觉得他好看而已。“詹姆斯点点头。“莱姆斯。”  
“莱姆斯？我们的莱姆斯？”  
“不，是学校里众多莱姆斯之一，“小天狼星讽刺道，”毕竟这个名字太常见了。”  
“但莱姆斯就很…… ”  
“什么？”小天狼星挑战道。  
“一般，”詹姆斯耸耸肩。 “我可以看出你为什么会提名Bones和Murphy，但莱姆斯只就只是个普通的男生啊。”  
小天狼星突然笑了， “莱姆斯要是听到你说他'一般''普通'得笑死。”  
“那倒是，”詹姆斯咧嘴一笑，闭上眼睛再次沐浴在阳光下。  
“但他眼睛很漂亮，”小天狼星静静地说， “很生动。他的伤疤，我说不清楚，但我喜欢。”  
“他可不喜欢。“  
“我知道。”小天狼星突然打了下詹姆斯的肩膀。  
“疼，你干吗？”  
“为了提醒你，你答应不告诉任何人的。如果你哪怕向Moony透露一个字，我保证会把你揍到亲妈都认不出来。”  
“我不会说的，我没那么傻。“詹姆斯再次闭上眼睛。他听到小天狼星躺在毯子上。 “但是Moony不是同性恋可太糟糕了。要是能把Moony介绍给一个认为他的眼睛“很生动”的人肯定很有趣。”  
“詹姆斯，”小天狼星警告道。  
“不，真的，”詹姆斯转身面对小天狼星，“绝大部分女孩都会被狼人这事儿吓跑的，但你不在乎。”  
“但他不是同性恋，放弃吧。”  
“他可能是呢，可能他只是还没告诉我们。”  
“他不是。人生哪能这么如意啊。”  
——作于2005年7月，译于2019年2月7日。


End file.
